IJsdroom Vogeltje: Vallende Maan (klad)
verwant aan: Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom_Vogeltje/Verhaal Dit is de super kladderige pagina waar ik alle basic informatie over de samenvoeging van Gevallen Engel, Grimmig en Maansikkel die ik bekend kan maken op ga gooien. Ik ga natuurlijk niet alles vrijgeven omdat dat het verhaal zou verpesten, vooral niet voor ik begin met publiceren. Lijstje met elementen, personages, wereldopbouw etc. die ik ga gebruiken *Hecate, Naito en de samenvoeging van Adamaris, Aimone, Yuno (jullie hebben haar nooit gekend, rip) met een beetje Orabelle erbij. Ik twijfel nog aan de naam maar denk dat ik die als Adamaris ga houden omdat de oude Adamaris het sterkst aanwezig is. Ze lijkt er vooral op, maar is iets rustiger en liever zoals Orabelle was. Ze is ook iets verstandiger zoals Aimone. We nemen dus drie personages, maar er kunnen een aantal bijpersonages verschijnen die ook wel interessant zijn. *Er gaan hevige steampunk elementen in verschijnen, meer dan bij Gevallen Engel. Extraatjes zijn dat ik mijn architectuur ga baseren op art-nouveau dus zie het als fancy steampunk, iets minder post-apocalyptisch dan je bij Gevallen Engel zou zien. *De magie werkt zoals in Maansikkel; elke persoon heeft een magiebron, er zijn er maar weinig die helemaal geen magie hebben, maar elke bron is heel verschillend (gelijkenissen vind je in families) waardoor bij sommigen magie makkelijker op te wekken is dan bij anderen. *Er komen thriller-elementen in voor zoals bij Grimmig. Ik ga dus proberen om enorm spannende stukken in de stoppen (van die stukken waarbij het voelt alsof je koorts hebt omdat het zo spannend is) *De schrijfstijl van Maansikkel wordt behouden; dit betekend ook dat hoofdstukken van 3000 tot 5000 woorden kunnen duren. *Omdat ik iedereen een beetje tevreden wou stellen; afhankelijk van wat voor magiebron iemand heeft, krijgt deze ook een soort van titel/ras/benaming om ze in te delen op vlak van magie. Deze zijn gebaseerd op de rassen van Gevallen Engel, met Demon als sterkste magiegebruiker en Pop als zwakste. Omdat ik niet in zie waarom niet zet ik hier de hele ranglijst: Draak < Demon < Engel < Heks < Mens < Pop. Voor je informatie, wolkenweefster zit er niet tussen omdat het te lang is en Draak wordt als goddelijk beschouwt dus dat zul je niet gauw zien. *De wereld zelf is Maansikkel. Ik negeer wat jullie wilden van Gevallen Engel. Maansikkel wereld is gewoon wat ik nodig heb, met de godin en De Kuil, de verschillende districten, alleen voelt alles veel meer Gevallen Engel aan. *De Sikkel uit Grimmig komt weer voor. *Aan het eind van elk hoofdstuk komt iets speciaals, dit kunnen tekeningen, ontwerpen, misschien zelfs schilderijen, krantenberichten of whatever zijn, we nemen veel variatie. *Omdat jullie wat avontuur wilden gaan we dit keer zeker buiten De Kuil ;-P we kunnen niet het hele verhaal lang in een stad blijven... *Ten slotte zullen er 26 hoofdstukken zijn. Ik vraag me af of iemand zal kunnen raden waarom :3 niet genoeg! Checklist #'Wereldopbouw' (Setting, mensen, magie, geschiedenis) #'Personages' (Persoonlijkheid, status, uiterlijk, geschiedenis) #'Planning verhaal '(Hoeveelheid hoofdstukken en indeling) #'Plot' (Gebeurtenissen per hoofdstuk), redelijk gedetailleerde beschrijving van de verhaallijn) #'Tekeningen', banners, covers, posters, personageafbeeldingen #'Ruw verhaal' (daadwerkelijk beginnen met uitschrijven, nog niet tot in de puntjes perfect uitgewerkt) #'Afgewerkt verhaal' (overlezen met aandacht naar plotholes en schrijffouten, zinnen beter vormen, de layout goed zetten, het verhaal zo goed mogelijk te lezen maken) #'Posten '(één keer per week wordt een hoofdstuk geplaatst hier op de wiki, jullie hebben tot dan de tijd om te stemmen op welke dag) Update: De titel met de meeste stemmen was Vallende Maan. Ik heb de poll gesloten omdat ik binnenkort een cover moet ontwerpen en de titel dus moest hebben :) Wanneer moet er gepost worden? (Mij maakt het niet uit aangezien ik tegen dan toch al klaar ben met schrijven) Maandag Dinsdag Woensdag Donderdag Vrijdag Zaterdag Zondag Omdat het vrij duidelijk is dat het vrijdag wordt, kun je hier een tijdstip specifiëren: Op welk tijdstip op vrijdagen moet het verhaal gepost worden? Rond 7:00 's morgens Rond 5:00 's middags Rond 6:00 's middags Rond 7:00 's avonds Rond 8:00 's avonds Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje